


Dark Closet

by AtariStar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtariStar/pseuds/AtariStar
Summary: Never have I ever leads to some closet action .





	Dark Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since I had school, but I still couldn't come up with a title.

"Let's play never have I ever," Jack suggested holding a beer bottle.

All of the seasoned adults were sitting on an assortment of pillows and blankets in Gibbs' living room. Poker had ended with Jack winning, and the sleepover was getting dull.

"Okay, but we have to drink for everything we've done, " Grace added.

"Fair. Fair." Leon nodded in agreement.

Tobias cleared his throat,"I'll start. Never have I ever gotten high." 

Leon almost choked on his beer in laughter when he saw Gibbs tilted his head back.

"When did you get high Gibbs?" Leon raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Someone was giving out pot brownies, just thought it was a different way of baking them. Next thing I see is my team floating away from their seats. I had to go home early for that case," Gibbs retold ending with a hearty laugh.

"I think he's the only one who got high by accident," Tobias chuckeld.

"My turn now. Never have I ever heard Leon curse," Grace admitted.

"Well fuck it. We all drank, we'll probably be drunk by the end of this game," Leon shrugged.

"Just like that.  _ Wow _ !" Grace exclaimed making her eyes go wide. "Jack you go," she nudged the woman beside her with a kind elbow.

"Fine but don't judge me. Never have I ever spent 7 minutes in heaven," Jack revealed wearing a nice shade of pink on her cheeks.

Everyone drank except for Gibbs.

" _ What _ . You've gotten high before but you've  _ never _ played 7 minutes in heaven. Both of you. Broom closet. We'll time you," Leon pointed to the two of them after Grace was finished speaking.

"I'm down if you're down Cowboy," Jack said launching to her feet. She held out a steady hand for her older coworker. A small laugh and a nod was all that she got from him, before he accepted her hand and lead the way to the closet. Gibbs turned back to look at the three amused faces encouraging,  _ no _ bullying him into this decision.

"Lights on or off," Jack called out from inside the small space.

"Off. Totally off," Tobias shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want to take the lead or shou-" Jack was cut off by strong and insistent lips over hers. Jack gave into the kiss, allowing herself to press up against his chest and tug his collar down toward her. His hands settled on her waist, and Gibbs nipped her bottom lip. A mischievous giggle left the grown woman's lips, and she asked for entrance by licking his lips. Entrance was greatly allowed by him and he parted the doors of his mouth and accepted her tongue on his.

Jack moved her mouth south to his expansive neck, and began to pinch the delicate skin between her teeth.

"Think they know 'bout us," Gibbs whispered hoarsely. Jack paused from the hickey she was working on, and looked up at him.

"After this mark they will," she teased.

"Not the first I've had to cover up," Gibbs mumbled against her lips. 

"Now let me get back to giving you the best bruise ever,"Jack replied, going back down planting kisses against his jawline.

"5 more minutes, ya dirty dogs," Tobias called out to them.

"Woah, only two minutes in and you already have a hickey. That's a new record for Jacqueline Sloane Gibbs, " Jack whispered. She adjusted a broom to stand behind her silver fox, and wrap her slender arms around his waist. 

"Did we get married without ya tellin' me?" Gibbs said with his head craned over his shoulder to look at his favourite blonde( who is currently tied with Bishop of course).

"No just testing it out. Hope you don't mind, Cowboy. " She have a playful tug at his belt loops.

"What I do mind is that your lips aren't on mine." And with that comment, Jack licked Gibbs behind his ear.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelped. He wiped the moisture from his earlobe.

Jack's lips were occupied, but her fingers found their way in Gibbs' shirt, teasing his nipple. Gibbs caught her hand in one swift movement, successfully ending Jack's attempt to turn the make out session into something else. 

"Alright you guys can come out now!" A muffled voice called out.

Jack was the first to make a move. She reached for the doorknob, which was near impossible in the dark. She appreciated the freedom of opening the door, and not being trapped inside.

Gibbs followed Jack out of the cramped closet, and saw his friends faces with childish smirks.

They rejoined their friends on the floor. 

"How was your first experience making out in a closet?" Grace inquired.

"Do ya want me to say it was magical?" Gibbs chuckled. "I've been with better kissers," He omitted.

"That's not what you said Tuesday in the elevator. If I'm remembering correctly, you said that I was the best kisser in the world," Jack countered.

"This may be inappropriate because I'm everyone's shrink, but I knew that they were a thing," Grace said.

I call bullshit, we shared a wife and he won't even tell me how he gets the boat out the basement. How would you know?" Tobias asked in disbelief. 

"In recent therapy sessions, both of them were even more secretive than usual, and bare mentioned each other's names," Grace explained.

"You would've thought that the giant hickey on Gibbs neck would've gave it away," Jack laughed.

"We're too drunk to notice that, but it does compliment the beautiful shade of blush your wearing, Gibbs," Leon pointed out. 

"Alright it's time for ghost stories, Popeye please turn out the lights," Grace asked.

"I'll go first, I'm gonna tell the story of the therapist who violated doctor-patient confidentiality," Tobias offered

"Are you really going to hold that over my head? Gibbs has told me too many secrets about you, I could write a book," Grace sarcastically said.

"I'll add blackmailing to the title,"Tobias said rolling his eyes.

"That's enough alcohol for all of us," Jack collected, seeing the effect on her friends


End file.
